


Tell Me Why (#163 Strike)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [153]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian just needs to say why. And understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why (#163 Strike)

“Tell me why you need this.”

Ian swallowed “I missed my shot.”

“No, no one is perfect and you won’t be punished for that. Why do you need this?”

Ian breathed. “I was arrogant. I didn’t put the focus I should have into the situation.”

“Yes.” Charlie said and the strip of leather came down hard.

Ian cried out, there was no point holding back.

“Why do you need this?” Charlie asked again.

“I ignored the warning signs of a more volatile situation.”

A second strike came down, the pain blinding. A third strike would surly draw blood.

“Why do you need this?” Charlie asked.

Ian sucked air through the pain. “I endangered other agents with my poor judgment and sloppy planning. I endangered people who care for me.”

The strap came down twice more. Ian howled. His stomach rolled from the pain and his eyes watered. He felt a thin trickle of hot blood begin to roll down his body.

“Why do you need this?” Charlie asked once more. Ian shook his head. “Why?”

“I… put myself unnecessarily at risk and I am not expendable.”

Charlie lifted Ian’s face and wiped his tears. “That’s right. You are not expendable.”


End file.
